


Break

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Izabella manages to pull her partner away from their work for a date. Izzy belongs to dizzy-izzy-sso on tumblr.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to correct Syntax's pronouns to they/them, let me know if I miss anything.

Izabella sighed as she looked at her partner. Syntax been working on this thing, whatever it was, all night. And now it was 11 in the morning, and she knew for a fact that Syntax hadn’t slept. Their clothes were the same, they wer hunched in the same position, and the only changes were that they were beginning to smell and there were more mugs and water bottles scattered about them. She made her way over to the window, and pulled up the shade.

Syntax hissed as bright light flooded the room, and Izabella had to laugh.

“Come on, you vampire, you’re growing mushrooms on your back,” said Izabella.

“Only because you were leaning over me when you were eating that leftover pizza from last night,” said Syntax, grimacing as they straightened up and flicked them off with disgust.

“At least I fed you,” said Izabella. She hadn’t been able to pull them away from their computer to eat, though.

“Yes, and I’m very glad for that,” said Syntax, smiling at her. “This project is a huge one.”

“Then take a break,” said Izabella. “Come on, when was the last time you saw sunlight?”

“Yesterday morning before I started this,” said Syntax with a sigh.

“Exactly, now you get your butt up out of that chair and let’s go outside and do something,” said Izabella. “We can go out and grab a coffee or something.”

“But there’s coffee here,” said Syntax.

“Just come on,” said Izabella. To her delight, Syntax turned the computer off and got up, stretching and cracking their back.

“Alright, let me just get changed,” said Syntax.

“I’ll be waiting,” said Izabella.

Once Syntax had finally had a quick shower and changed their outfit, they stepped outside of their house for the first time in 24 hours and had to grudgingly admit that the warm sun on their skin did feel quite nice.

“So where are we going?” asked Syntax. “Jamie Olivetree’s?”

“God, no,” said Izabella. “I don’t want to send you to sleep, much as you need it.”

“What do you mean?” asked Syntax.

“Every time I have coffee with her, I end up falling asleep,” said Izabella. “I swear she drugs her food or something.”

“Hmm, is that so? Maybe we can use that,” said Syntax, rubbing their chin thoughtfully.

“Hey! Don’t think about work now, we’re going on a date,” said Izabella. “The coffee is good at Stablebucks, and the waitress is really nice too.”

“Is the food any good?” asked Syntax.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” said Izabella. “Would you like to ride there on Luna?”

“Well, it’ll get us there faster,” said Syntax. “And I don’t know how to ride.”

“I have offered to teach you, but you’re always too busy,” said Izabella. “You’ve gotta make some time for your girlfriend, you know.”

“I know but it’s just a very critical time right now,” said Syntax.

“I know,” said Izabella. “But after this, you have no excuse.” Syntax smiled and nodded.

On the ride to Stablebucks through Greendale, Syntax wrapped their arms around Izabella and nuzzled their face into her white hair. Izzy smiled at the feeling.

“So what do you want?” asked Izzy when they finally reached the café. Luna stayed some distance away, not getting in the way of anyone or anything.

“Coffee and… I’m actually famished,” said Syntax. “Heh, I didn’t realise how hungry I was.”

“You got too wrapped up in your work,” said Izzy, patting their head. “But that’s okay. It’s important, and it’s for Herman.”

“Hi, guys!” said Catherine, coming over to them with a pen and a pad of paper. “What can I get for you guys?”

“I’ll have a coffee and a croissant,” said Izzy.

“And I’ll have, uh… a cappuccino and a breakfast baguette,” said Syntax. “I didn’t know you were French, Catherine.”

“Well, French is the language of love, and I am in love,” said Catherine. “So I gave the café a French theme for a while.” She smiled.

“That’s sweet,” said Izzy, smiling at her. “We’re actually here on a date.”

“Oh, then that makes it even more perfect!” said Catherine. “You two should definitely come here for my Valentine’s Day specials next year.”

“We will,” said Izzy. “You can go get our food now, Catherine.”

“Oh! Right, of course, I’ll do that,” said Catherine, and scurried away with a blush.

“Now, this is my idea of a perfect date,” said Izzy. “A lovely horseback ride, followed by a date at a French café.”

“Heh, my perfect date would just be playing video games,” said Syntax.

“We can do that too if you want,” said Izzy. “After this, we can go back to your place and play games.”

“Oh, cool. I have everything,” said Syntax. “And I’ve unlocked everything too, mostly from hacks.”

“Syntax,” Izzy scolded, but she smiled at them.

“It’s how I started out,” said Syntax. “Since I understood enough about games to be able to hack them, I was picked up by a gaming company and offered the job of a bug tester. And eventually, I was… invited to join a more important job.”

“Smarty-pants,” said Izzy. Catherine came over with their drinks, and Izzy took a sip of hers.

“I know,” said Syntax, a blush colouring his cheeks. “But it’s cool. I liked that job and I like this one too.”

“But enough about work,” said Izzy, putting her hands over Syntax's. “Let’s just enjoy our date.”

And they did. Izzy found the French food to be quite good, despite her initial doubts. Sometimes Catherine came up with the craziest ideas, but they always seemed to work out. The two of them chatted about idle things, about what Izzy had been up to and what new games Syntax was enjoying. Izzy made a mental note of any that Syntax really liked, so that she could check them out (buying them would be silly, considering they'd already illegally downloaded all of them).

“So, how was the food?” asked Catherine, appearing as soon as they finished eating.

“It was delicious,” said Izzy, smiling up at her. “Thanks, Catherine.”

“Oh, I’m so glad!” said Catherine, clasping her hands together.

“I’ve eaten at French bakeries before, and this was really good,” said Syntax.

“That makes me so happy,” said Catherine. “And you two look adorable, by the way.”

“Aww, thanks,” said Izzy, blushing. Syntax leaned over and kissed her, only intensifying her blush.

“I’ll pay,” said Syntax, taking out their wallet.

“Are you sure? I took you on the date,” said Izzy.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s polite for the other person to pay, and mine was more expensive,” said Syntax.

“Thank you, sweetie,” said Izzy, kissing them.

After their date, they didn’t go far. Instead, they sat on the swinging seat where the café’s cat usually basked in the sun. A couch would have been more comfortable, but Izzy enjoyed snuggling up against her partner. Syntax had to admit that they were enjoying the fresh, salty air and the sunshine. And, of course, they were very much enjoying having Izzy in their arms. They just hadn’t had much of a chance to do that lately. Maybe it was time that they made time for their girlfriend.


End file.
